


Because I love you.

by Desdaemona



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Genderbend, Light Angst, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdaemona/pseuds/Desdaemona
Summary: When Newt finaly gathers the courage to make a move on Jacob turns him down instantly. " You're a nice guy, Newt. A real good buddy, but I'm not gay.





	1. I'm not Gay.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dame To Kill For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784124) by Anonymous. 



“You’re a nice guy Newt. A really good guy but buddy, I’m not gay” 

Jacob scrambled backward, wanting to put space between himself and Newt. His eyes are wide and he shakes his head violently when Newt tried to step towards him again “Jacob I-”the wizard doesn’t get a chance to reply before Jacob cuts him off. “ No! No, no no. I don’t want to hear it” he all but yells. “I’m sorry but I just- dammit Newt you can’t just kiss someone like that!” he sighs and runs a hand over his face. Christ, he doesn’t have the energy to deal with this. No words even come to his mind to handle the situation that is quickly spiraling out of control. 

“I don’t understand,” Newt says softly, and Jacobs finds that he can’t bring himself to face the wounded look on Newts face. “You’ve shown a clear interest in me, Jacob. In my creatures, my company. Even Pickett noticed!” Newt tries once more to step closer to his friend. “I thought perhaps-” he stops himself and shakes his head. Jacob can see the confusion on the wizard’s face, and to be fair he can’t really blame him. Jacob did enjoy the time he spent with Newt. The way his friend lit up with his creatures, the way he looked when he laughed or got the chance to show Jacob something simply marvelous. “Look, buddy,” Jacob says as calmly as he is able, though he’s aware of how defensive he sounds. “ You’re an amazing guy, but that’s the problem.” He looks up at Newt and shakes his head “ Don’t you dare look at me like that” he pleads and shifts a little. This entire conversation was making him horribly uncomfortable. “I do like you, Newt,” he says finally. There isn’t a point in denying it, not when they both know it’s true. “ But I shouldn’t. Neither should you. You should be pulling this stunt on Tina, not on me.” The moment of silence that passed between them seemed to stretch for an eternity. 

“If I was a woman, you wouldn’t reject me?” Newt asks, his voice softer than Jacob had ever heard it. God, he knows that this is a horrible thing to say but it’s true isn’t it? “No, I probably wouldn’t,” he said softly. He hadn’t thought that Newts face could fall any further but it did, and it twisted something in Jacobs very core. Something he chose to ignore. “Look, buddy, I think you should go check on your animals. We- We need time apart to think.” He sighed and turned his back to Newt. It wasn’t until he heard the door to his bakery close that he finally let himself sink into a chair with his head in his hands. God, what had he just done? 

It had been a few weeks since that day in his bakery, and Jacob hadn’t seen Newt at all. Not even the man’s case was in his apartment anymore. Though it was a relief when Tina had informed him Newt was with them, it also felt like someone stuck a knife in his stomach. He hadn’t felt his uneasy since his time in the army. Hell, at this point he’d take being stuck in a trench over this stupid fight. Why couldn’t Newt be happy with their friendship? Sure the man was a bit..quirky but even he had to know this was something that could get you arrested! At least in the non-magical world that is. 

Jacob was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the bell on the bakery door ring. He looked up to be lock eyes with a fucking beautiful red-haired woman. Jacobs breath caught in his throat as he searched for something to say. “ Uh- W-welcome to my Bakery” he stuttered and bit his lip gently. “ Thank you” the woman practically purrs. There is something familiar about the accent she has. The soft English accent that rolls off her lips as she speaks to him. After a moment, the woman shifts and holds her hand out “ I’m Ne-Nacy” she says a touch too quickly. “Nancy.. Smith” she said after an awkward pause. It should have been suspicious really. It was like she didn’t even know her own name. The thought briefly passed through the man's head gently. Not that he pays much mind to it, not with the smoking hot beauty standing in front of him. “ It’s a pleasure to meet you” he hums and flashing the woman a flirtatious grin. Jacob could have fainted as the woman rewarded his efforts with a small blush and a tentative smile. God, she seemed familiar, but Jacob couldn’t put his finger on it. “ I’m sorry Ma’am but.. have we meet before?” he asked. He still struggled with parts of his memory after the events with Macusa.

The woman flashed him a small smile and nodded. “ I come here quite regularly” she smiled “ I’m a bit plain so I tend to blend into the background” she explained and hummed as she bit her lip shyly “ I was actually hoping you wouldn’t mind if we got dinner?” Her eyes were landing on everything but Jacob as he began to shift out of nervousness. 

“I’d love to!” Jacob agreed before he could realize that the woman's behavior was entire to similar to Newts for his comfort. “ We can meet at Angelo’s, the Italian restaurant on the corner if you don’t mind? Say 7 o’clock tonight?” he hummed and almost squealed with joy when the woman agreed. 

It would be nice to get out, take his mind off of Newt. The man's crestfallen expression had been burned into Jacobs mind the past few weeks. He’d never wanted to hurt Newt like that. He hadn’t seen the man lose the light in his eyes. He hated it more than anything but this was for the better. Jacob pushed all thoughts of Newt aside and gets ready for his date. After all, it wasn’t every day that a woman asked him out and not vice versa. Yes, Jacob was looking forward to this.


	2. Becuase I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why would you do this Newt?" Jacob asks his grip on the slender wrist a bit too tight. " Because I love you" he replied

His date with Nancy had gone fantastic. She was smart, witty, and had a fantastic sense of humor. If he was honest with himself, Jacob would have admitted that she reminded him of Newt. The same quirky innocence, the shy smile, the gentle touches. They were eerily similar. 

If there was time to think about those thoughts, Jacob would have noticed. He was sure of it. Unfortunately, he was too preoccupied with the way Nancy had pulled him close to her. Pressing her body again him in all the right ways. “Take me” she purred in his ear “Please” she whispered, something almost sad in her voice. “Well, gee, when you ask so nicely” Jacob chuckled softly and pulled the woman into a firm kiss. The way her lips feel on his flash his mind back to Newt. Jacobs inwardly scolds himself for thinking of that day when he has a gorgeous young thing practically begging him to bed her. 

Slowly, he pushed the woman against the wall and explores their mouth. To be honest, he wasn’t sure when they arrived at his flat, but he couldn’t bring himself to care really. Not when Nancy was moaning his name in a way that sends sparks flying through him. His lips find her neck, and he sucks playful marks into her skin. He feels her shrug out of her dress and pushes it down to reveal her perky breasts. At the beautiful sight of that, Jacob losing cognitive function. He simply pulls her with him and gently lays her on the bed. He kisses a trail from her neck down to her chest, catching a nipple into his mouth and suckling gently onto it. The sound of her moan almost made him come undone right there “ Baby” he purred gently “ normally I’d be gently but fuck I need to be inside you now” he groaned “ there’s just something about you” he laughs softly and looks at her with a heated gaze. 

Nancy simply smiles and nods at the man gently. He fingers make quick work of his shirt and tie, pushing them off of him. After a moment of running her slender hands over Jacobs' chest, she lays back and slides off her stocking and panties with ease, spreading her legs, baring everything for Jacob. “Please” she whispered and inhales at the feeling of Jacobs fingers trailing up her thigh. “Jacob” she moans as he slides a finger into her entrance, messaging as gently as his hurried pace would let him. He watches the way she reacts to him, the way he can draw sounds from her with his actions. By the time he’s gotten three fingers into her, he’s about to burst. He pulls his fingers out and lines up with her as he slowly thrust inside. “ Oh fuck baby” he curses and leans down to kiss her. 

The feeling of Nancy’s fingers in his hair grounds Jacob as he gives the woman a chance to relax, to adjust to him. He does his best to set a steady rhythm but damn Nancy is so tight and warm around him. His pace faltered and before he could register what was happening they were both coming. Nancy moaning out his name and Jacob crying out for her. 

The first thing he notices when he wakes up later that night is the empty spot next to him. Suddenly he’s aware of the silhouette scrambling to collect the clothing on the floor. Jacob squints trying to see the figure in the dark. “Nancy?” he questions. The figure freezes and stays perfectly silent. It wasn’t until that moment that Jacob realized the figure is taller, leaner than the woman he’d fallen asleep with was. 

“Who are you” he growled and shot out of the bed “ Where is Nancy?” he all but yelled as approached the man, hand clenching into a fist as he prepared himself for a fight. 

The figure stumbled back until it was pressed against the wall “ Jacob” he hears a familiar voice call out “ I’m sorry I thought I’d be gone before you wake up” the voice is shaking now. It sounds close to tears, and suddenly Jacobs knows who it belongs too. 

“Awe god dammit Newt” he yells before he can stop himself. He reaches out to catch the man’s wrists. He’s squeezing a bit too hard and he knows it but he can’t stop it. God damn, it was he is angry. Angry that Newt would trick him like this and angry at himself that he didn’t notice that this was Newt. “ Why would you do this to me?” he asked softly 

“Because I love you” Newt sniffled and looked to the side “ I’d do anything to you and you said If I was a woman..” he trailed off and inhaled shakily. “What else was I supposed to do to make you want me?” he whispered and looks up at Jacob with tears in his eyes. “ I’m sorry” he shook his head gently “ But I don’t regret it. The way you treated me, what we just did.” He sighed “ I’ve ruined things, haven’t I? He whispered and chewed on his lip gently.

Jacob stayed silent for what felt like an eternity. What was he supposed to say? Newt was right. Jacob had enjoyed what had happened, and looking back on it. Everything he found attractive about Nancy had reminded him of Newt. “ God I’m an idiot” he whispered and smiled softly at Newt. “ Come back to bed, we need to talk”


End file.
